3 Wishes
by do0m
Summary: What if you could wish for anything to happen? What would you change? What would stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the fanfiction universe! I welcome you to my little private piece of Armageddon where I have control (Insert evil laugh here). Some of you may be wondering why I call this a "Genie fic", so here in this first author's note I will explain it.

- Every chapter I will grant 3 wishes

- You reviewers can wish for absolutely anything

- Well almost anything

- You cannot directly undo another person's wish

- You cannot wish yourself into the story (Sorry but I'm awful at OC's)

- You SHOULD not wish for characters to go completely OOC (But don't we all know that will happen anyway)

Also a few warnings: if you flame me the flame will be checked, posted and either be complimented or criticized for the grammar content. The level of maturity will remain at T. Sorry but I am literally incapable of going beyond that point being both too young and having no knowledge of the matter. I will not bring in crossovers of change the universe that the characters live in too drastically, and am unlikely to give the characters new powers.

Beyond that, the power is yours. Go forth and review!

-Your wish is my command-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is your do0m speaking!**

**Now first off, I'm sorry, but no wishes are coming true yet. Unfortunately not enough wishes have come in (or at least haven't now that I have started writing this chapter) and being ADD I get bored really easily, so my muse realized that it had to do something fast for its own self-protection and help me dream up a chapter rather than relying on you WONDERFUL AMAZING AWESOME reviewers. I hope to add a new chapter about once a week, and apologize in advance if (when) I end up missing a deadline. I would also like to apologize for my prejudices against an icky tree-hugger who (for now) will go unnamed.**

**Still looking for a beta, any spelling errors are my fault seeing as I made this maybe 5 minutes before uploading.**

**One more thing, this is set after Ichigo confesses her Mew Mew identity to the tree hugger, but before he becomes the blue knight.**

**Oh- and one more thing. I sadly don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (Yet! You just wait till I finish taking over the world! Then they'll all see!) because if I did own Tokyo Mew Mew Masaya would be dead 50 times over!**

**Soooo anyway…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

It starts with a dream.

Well specifically the dream of a little neko we all know and love… Ichigo.

The content of this dream is unimportant, so I will not bore you with the warm pink Masaya (Sick slimy Masayuck) fluffiness. The only important thing about this dream in fact, was that it made Ichigo late. AGAIN.

Ichigo sat up in bed, still floating happily on the remnants of the dream until she saw her alarm clock.

Moments later she was almost dressed and trying to work out yet another excuse for her absences. "How is this fair?" she wondered, ""Its Ryou's fault anyway! He's the one who made me part cat! And now my bed seems… so… so… FLUFFY!" she huffed. Why couldn't her cat self stop making her life more difficult.

**A/N: And here we travel by MAP and cut through all of the boring walking en route to the café! Don't worry, soon you will be free of these annoying author's notes in the middle of the story.**

Soon a gasping Ichigo drags herself up to the café door. "I wonder why I haven't received an angry call from Ryou yet" she mused before suddenly stopping, "hey wait a minute, why's the café closed?".

Ichigo ran through the front doors of the café and froze yet again at the strangest sight she had ever seen. There. Was. A. Girl. Floating. In. Midair. And even more importantly, her teammates sat on the ground nearby, wrapped tight in straightjackets and glaring at the floating kid. (Well most of them were glaring anyway, Lettuce mostly looked terrified and Pudding looked like she wanted to learn to fly too.)

The girl looked up and seeing Ichigo smiled, "Finally! The last player is here!"

"Whaa?" Ichigo managed to choke out before the girl pulled out a laptop and typed. Moments later Ichigo found herself bound in a straightjacket similar to the ones that her friends sported.

"Well…" sighed the mystery girl, "Just one more pickup to make, then we can start!"

Ichigo stared at the girl incredulously; did she think that this was some game or something?

A few keystrokes later the aliens came tumbling through the door, similarly restrained.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ichigo finally managed earning a surprised glance from the (still floating) mystery girl who then threw something shaped suspiciously like a knife at Ryou.

Having dodged the projectile (which WAS in fact a knife and was now buried in the floor) Ryou sighed, then spoke, "She says she calls herself doom-", he began before being interrupted.

"It's do0m! How many times do I have to tell you knucklehead? You'd think at least one person could pronounce it correctly!" She ranted.

Ichigo looked blankly at her friends, who all shrugged as though to say, "We don't hear a difference either."

Ryou sighed, then continued, "Apparently, whoever she is, she is collecting everyone that she calls a 'main character'", then looking around frowned, "Which appears to include everyone who knows about the Mew project."

This made Ichigo realize something, Masaya wasn't there!

"Where's Aoyama-kun you nasty doom person!" cried Ichigo suddenly.

At his name the floating girl winced and held her laptop close like a comfort blanket before waving vaguely behind her saying, "soMewhere over there last I saw."

"What do you mean last you saw?" sobbed Ichigo "There's nothing on that side of the café but the storage cupboard", she continued, looking helplessly at Ryou.

Ryou shook his head and sighed, "Sorry Ichigo, I haven't seen him; she was already here when I arrived this morning."

Suddenly Kish yelled, "God, quit lying! You're just as sorry as I am!"

When Ichigo looked at Ryou with a confused expression on her face, he flushed, however her attempt to question him further was cut off by frantic bangs and yells from the broom cupboard.

Ichigo turned to do0m with a shocked expression, "You locked him in the closet?"

The girl shrugged, "There were no torture chambers handy," then hearing another shout from the closet, fiddled with her laptop. After a muffled scream the closet went eerily silent.

Ichigo burst into tears, this was too much; first she woke up late, then she was captured and now her boyfriend was being locked (and possibly tortured) in the closet by an insane flying girl with a laptop who called herself "Doom" or something like that.

Concerned, Kish struggled over to calm her down, and received a foot in the face for his efforts; however the teenaged alien was undeterred, forcing Ryou to attempt to intervene, also getting struck with a stray limb.

"Oops" grinned Kish.

With an angry scream Ryou threw himself at Kish.

Ignoring the drama below her, do0m smiled, "Hello reviewers! This is the part where I plead senselessly for input and ideas! Make your wishes!"

The characters below froze and the girl turned, "Oh yeah," she said nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "see, there's a reason you're here besides my own entertainment…"

After listening to a lengthy explanation, which we will cut past with amazing authoress powers, everyone sat on the floor, stunned, then made a mad group dash for the door, only to moan with disappointment and dread when they found it locked.

**A/N: So all you readers who haven't made a wish yet, please do, and all you other people who have, feel free to do so again! Hope to see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Everyone! It's Doooo0m!**

**You guys are AMAZINGWONDERSPECIAL! TWICE OVER! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I've been looking forward to updating again SO MUCH! Thank you all for sending in wishes, because today we get our first set! Today we get:**

**From Prussian Princess:**

**Hey!**

**What about a pillow fight, guys versus girls?**

**From Puddito's biggest fan:**

**1: My twin sister (Pudding) must hang on to Tart for a whole chapter (from Puddito)**

**From my bossy cruel *OW* **

**Umm… loud… *OW***

**FINE! FINE! FROM MY SWEET ANGELIC LITTLE SISTER (who won't stop hitting me) *OW*:**

**Kisshu MUST kiss Ichigo!**

**Sorry about updating a few days late. I HATE SCHOOL! I HATE SPANISH AND I DESPISE MY STUPID TEXTBOOK THAT HAS WRONG DATES!**

**Also, I realize that I never took the time to describe do0m, she looks about 13-15 years old and is wearing baggy black pants and a grey sweater about two sizes too big, has short mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes and dark brown ankle length boots. (No, I do not actually look like this and yes I know that I dress like a sad person. It makes me happy)**

When we last left our heroes *cough*victims*cough they had just failed to escape the café.

Ichigo was nervous. For the last ten minutes or so the doom-girl had been pacing in midair, frowning crossly at the laptop, which made keeping her from discovering the newest escape attempt easier, but having some kid with unlimited power pacing angrily above your head was never a good thing.

"Ummm…" began Ichigo before being interrupted by a loud bang from the kitchen.

"Hey! Be quieter in there!" snapped do0m, "I'm waiting for the wishes to be finalized!"

The rest of the gang (plus the aliens) trooped back into the room. "We can't fly anymore" said Kish sadly.

Do0m turned to him and nodded cheerfully, "yup! Dealt with your teleportation too! That probably makes that bang your latest sad little escape attempt."

Kish opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a cheerful "BING".

Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Before them lay the dreaded laptop.

"I GOT IT", yelled do0m, taking hold of the laptop and peering at the screen. She turned to the gang with starry eyes, "We have wishes…"

Everyone froze, they'd been expecting more time, but now it was too late… they all stood stock still while the wishes were read out loud.

The first one to speak was Kish. He looked stunned for a moment, before cheering, "You reeview people! I don't care who you are! I love you all!"

This woke Ichigo from her daze, who sprinted for the doors and managed to push through into an unfamiliar landscape of trees as far as the eye could see. Turning she saw the café sitting innocently in the middle of an open clearing, and KISH CCOMING STRAIGHT AT HER. Turning again she dashed into the woods away from the strange alien teen.

Kish made after her, but found himself unable to go farther, turning he shouted, "Come on! PLEASE? The reeview people actually asked; let me go do0m!"

**A/N: Kish doesn't quite grasp who reviewers are yet and is subsequently mispronouncing the name (don't ask me where the connection is, I don't know) and YES the aliens can pronounce do0m's name, as their huge ears let them hear the difference.**

"Don't worry Kish, your turn will come, but I'm saving you for last", do0m said, turning to the sulking Kish. Taking pity on the alien, she took out her laptop and began to type sighing, "Fine. Will this hold you until later?" Moments later, Kish began to drift into the air, "there. You can fly again, now get over here."

Kish gave the forest one last mournful look before returning to the café where pudding was waving her hand in the air.

"Ooh! Ooh! Miss doom! Miss doom!" yelled Pudding.

"It's do0m…" do0m sighed halfheartedly turning to face the girl, "Yes?"

"Ca Tar-Tar and Pai fly again too now?" asked Pudding.

Do0m nodded before being interrupted by another question, "How will Pudding have held onto Tar-Tar for a whole chapter when the chapter has already started?"

Do0m froze, "Oops…"

Seconds later she was typing furiously and a bucket appeared on one side of her and a golf club on the other. Grabbing these, do0m hurled the bucket at Tart, dousing him in the substance inside before the bucket itself disappeared. Stunned by the shock of the cold liquid Tart reeled backwards, and then was struck by a high speed Pudding, flung from the end of do0ms golf club.

Sheepishly do0m smiled, saying, "There, tada! One pudding glued to one tart. Now for the pillow fight!", she looked around suddenly, "where are the cheers?"

The gang moaned quietly. This looked bad.

Do0m frowned, before suddenly gasping, "Gosh, I don't blame you…"

"Huh? Asked Zakuro dully, a confused expression on her face.

"For this wish…" sighed do0m, "I'm going to have to let Masaya out…" she glared at the floor, "at least Masayuck isn't here."

She waved a hand vaguely and the closet door sprang open, unceremoniously dumping an unconscious Masaya flat on his back.

"There…" sighed the girl, "that's done. I guess we can get on with the pillow fight now!" She said, brightening up, tapping on the keyboard again, causing pillows to appear in everyone's hands, except in Masaya's case, where it appeared on his face, cutting off his air supply.

"AAND… GO", yelled do0m, before shooting upwards and looking down at… nothing. No chaos, no yelling, and no fighting with pillows, exempting Lettuce, who half-heartedly tapped Mint in the side, before stilling.

"Fine", groused do0m before typing again. A pillow shot from Kish's direction, hitting Zakuro in the face, who turned, glaring and viciously attacked Kish, ignoring his desperate pleas of innocence. Mint, of course backed up her beloved Onee-Chan, dragging poor Lettuce along with her, who protested weakly before joining her in the attack. Pudding and Taruto, both being glued together, took initiative simultaneously, pounding one another over the head. Pai, spotting Kish's pillow in the corner where it had flown after ricocheting off of Zakuro's face, snagged it and launched an attack on the girl's unprotected backs. Masaya lay in the corner, quietly suffocating.

**A/N: And cut scene to a half hour later.**

The battle had ended, with the clear victor being Pai, who stood triumphant over the exhausted girls. The one most damaged by the battle was poor Kish, who had been undefended and under fire from three sides. Taruto and Pudding were both asleep, still firmly stuck together, but tired and were now sharing Tart's pillow, as Pudding's had been lost somewhere along the line. Masaya was relatively unchanged, still in the corner, still suffocating quietly, the only difference was that he was now turning a vibrant shade of purplish blue.

A few keystrokes later Kish found himself fully healed in the middle of the woods. "What am I doing here", he mused to himself before face palming, "Of course how could I have forgotten?" he scolded himself, "Oh Koneko-Chan!"

He heard a muffled "meep" in the underbrush nearby and smirking viciously, hurled himself after his beloved Koneko-Chan.

**A/N: And I think that's all the time we have today. Oh well... I suppose there's next week, you guys know the drill, make your—**

*Smooch*

"Hah! Got you!" yelled Kish.

*Smack*

"Hey! That hurt! What did I do to deserve that Koneko-Chan?"

**A/N: How did they get in here? Never mind. Guess we did have enough time after all. Now remember people, Your wish is my command! See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nooooooooooooes**

**I'm so sorry! I meant to update, I really did! Exams are stupid! Textbooks are stupid! Homework is really, really stupid! I was going to update on Christmas day (I know… still late) but I got SERIOUSLY sick, like fever-incapable of recognizable speech-no independent movement sick. As you can guess, this kind of distracted me, and I got better just in time for more schools. Damn I hate my honors classes. Ok… anyway next time when you review (please do by the way, this fic lives off your ingenuity) just give me a death threat, that seems to be the medium that works best.**

**YES! I SAID REVIEW! I KNOW IT'S WHINY BUT A WISH FIC CANNOT GO ON WITHOUT REVIEWS. (yeesh)**

**If you are too lazy to even log in, you know that you can still review, right?**

**Our wishes today are:**

**From MewIsabella: (you get two!)**

**I wish that Lettuce gets sick of being annoyed and has an outburst of anger. *laughs evilly* Lettuce is that scary, she even scares Pai. *Grinning widely* THANKS DOOM... I mean DO0M**

**I wanna wish soo god damn badly but I don't know what to wish for...**

I know! Can you please have like a training session for everyone but like, they're forced to bash "Aoyama-kun" (fluffy Ichigo voice.) No offense Ichigo.

Ichigo: None taken. Wait, hang on a mintute there missy.

Oh god! Gotta fly love the story so far!

**From Prussian Princess: **

**Duck tape mummy people, please?**

**Sooo… Let's do this thing. But first…**

**Everybody celebrate! This fic finally has pairings! Ichigo x Kisshu! Also some slightly subtler Lettuce x Pai and Purin x Taruto.**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew else Kisshu would have gotten Ichigo.**

When we last left our heroes *cough*victims*cough Kisshu had just kissed Ichigo. (Reviewers cheer).

*Slap*

"OWW", cried everyone's favorite green-haired alien, "what was that for?"

"You were looking perverted again", groused the pink haired love of his life.

"But Koneko-Chan, you know I can't help it, you're just so—"

*Slap*

"Ow, Koneko-Chan, what was that for?" the alien asked.

"You know perfectly well" Ichigo mumbled to herself, before picking up the pace, "We've been walking for almost two hours now Kisshu, how long do we have left?"

"Hmm?" said Kisshu," I didn't walk here Koneko-Chan, do0m teleported me into your lovely presence…"

Ichigo froze, too shocked to move, "You mean…"

"I mean what Koneko-Chan?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE OR WHERE WE'RE GOING AND WE'RE LOST?!"

"Well…" began Kisshu.

"AND I'M STUCK OUT HERE WITH YOU? WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME SO?"

"But we're together Koneko-Chan! It must be a sign from above that we're destined to be together!" the green alien declared.

*Slap*

"Ichigo-san, why are you hitting Kish-kun?" asked an innocent voice from behind the neko.

Ichigo span around to see the monkey Mew duct taped to the smallest alien, "Pudding? How did you? Huh? We're back!"

"Yup!" replied Pudding with a cheeky grin, "Do0m brought you back here after I learned to say her name properly!"

"You know…" said do0m, stepping in front of the group, "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet! Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were... doing…"

Ichigo flushed pink and prepared to give an acid retort, but was interrupted by Kish, "Where's the rest of the Tokyo zoo crew? And why the heck is Taruto taped to Pudding?"

Do0m sighed, "Long story…" The air around the girl, the young mew (and the unfortunate alien taped to her) acquired an odd quality, almost like a cheap movie ripple effect."

**With Ichigo and Kish:**

"They do know we can't see whatever it is they're looking at, right?" asked Ichigo.

Kish shrugged helplessly, "With that girl, who knows?"

"So… I guess we should wait this out?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This is awkward…"

**With Do0m and Purin approximately 15 minutes ago:**

"What did you do? Where did you send that alien?" fumed Ryou, secretly enjoying his first line in several chapters.

"Excuse me Miss Doom-", began Keiichiro.

"-Do0m!", interrupted the girl, "No-one ever spells it right!"

"But we're speaking!" protested the confused cook.

"So?" asked Do0m.

The man sighed, "Never mind…"

"But-" began Ryou, only to be interrupted by a newly woken Taruto.

"Oh shut up Blondie!" He said, "Clearly she sent Kish off to see the old hag. Looks like you missed your chance."

"B- but, you don't know what you're talking about! And that alien is a dangerous freak!" protested Ryou.

"I said shut up Blondie", shrieked the young alien, desperately trying to pry himself off of Pudding so that he could take out the young man who had so insulted his elder brother.

"YAAH" Yelled pudding, jostled awake, "stop Taru- Taru!"

"Huh?" mumbled the other mews, slowly stirring awake, "what's…"

"-Nothing" interrupted do0m, "Just Ryou being rude again."

There was a general mumble of assent as Retasu and Zakuro drifted back into unconsciousness; however Minto only seemed to wake up all the more, "Seriously what do you have against Ryou? Just because he can be a bit bossy doesn't mean you can just insult him left and right…"

"Minto! What are you-" protested Purin, only to have duct tape sealed over her mouth.

"Hey- you got my hair!" wailed Taruto, only to get taped himself. There was silence for a minute, then the two young enemies began squirming and making muffled noises, bringing the wrath of Minto who still held the duct tape.

**Off to the side of the room:**

"So, why is Mint defending me Pai?"

"I do not know earthling, perhaps she is attracted to you?"

"Oh yuck!"

**Back to the present:**

"Hey Koneko- Chan, the rippling just stopped!"

"I know. I'm not blind Kish."

Purin smiled, "Then do0m pulled off the mouth tape and here we are…"

Taruto pouted, "I could swear I was MUCH more awesome than that."

"And as for your question Kish-" Said do0m, forestalling certain argument between the two chibis, "The others have decided they could cooperate long enough to train; no-one wants to get out of practice."

"You have training dummies?" Asked Kisshu excitedly.

"Well, a dummy we use for training…" responded do0m, turning to lead the others into the kitchen where the training room was set up, but was shoved aside by a pale Ichigo.

"Masayaaaaa" shrieked the girl, sprinting into the room and ripping the hood off the 'dummy' currently in use by Pai, which WAS in fact a (now breathing) Masaya. Ichigo turned towards do0m, "how could you? Masaya is the nicest-" but was interrupted by a surprisingly angry lettuce.

"Will you shut up? Everyone but you (And those CREEPILY obsessed fangirls) hates the guy, he's an idiotic tree- hugger and he REALLY isn't worth it, I mean look at him!" Ichigo turned, stunned to look at a badly swollen black-and-blue Masayuck as Lettuce turned to face the rest of the group, "And you lot, stop egging her on, even if she IS an idiot she doesn't deserve having to spend the rest of her life with THAT!" she spat at her terrified (and in Pai's case a little turned on) audience, pointing at poor unfortunate Masayuck before going unfocused a collapsing on a (very confused) Pai.

A pair of emerald green slowly fluttered open, "Pai- San? What am I doing…" she trailed off, slowly regaining her balance and drifting into the other room to sit down.

"Wow…"murmured the purple alien reverentially. Before turning to see the room emptying, "Hey, where are you all going?"

"I have to get some clean pants" muttered Ryou.

**And that's it everyone! So remember, if I miss another update, death threats do nicely. ALSO, we now have a contest, name the quote hidden in this chapter and you will get you own chapter and any one wish, free of rules! So complete godly power to anyone who spots my little Easter Egg. (P.S. it is NOT the ripple thing, I may have stolen it as a plot device but it still doesn't count!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, Guess what? We got A winner, Animelover1321 has identified our (that is to say my…) little Easter Egg. Today our wish is: **

**I FOUND THE QUOTE!**

**Ahem: "You know… Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys**

**are so sweet! Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you**

**were... doing…" From 'The Doctor Dances', Doctor Who!**

**Now, my wish...**

**I GET TO KILL MASAYA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. In this chapter since I already reviewed chapter 4.**

**Alright let's do this, one God-power chapter coming right up…**

When we last left our heroes *cough* victims *cough* Ichigo was tending to Masaya's injuries (the sheer number of which was making completing this task seem unlikley). Do0m sighed and face palmed, clearly annoyed by Ichigo's fluffy affection for the slimy face hugger, but was interrupted by

*PING*

…well, that… everyone turned towards a suspiciously innocent looking laptop.

"Who gave away my e - mail address?" do0m asked ominously, glowering at her nervous captives before looking at the screen and paling. "Oh- Her… wait-" do0m's mouth disappeared, and she struggled make a clear sound.

A second later large lettering appeared onscreen (which everyone was leaning over do0m's shoulder nonchalantly to read; "CONGRATULATIONS TO AnimeLover1321, WINNER OF THE EASTER EGG CONTEST! AND HERE SHE IS!"

A young girl about do0m's age appeared overhead then began to rapidly descend. "AH! Falling, I'm falling, HELP!" She yelled, hugging her tablet. The girl landed with a mysteriously soft thump before standing, "well that wasn't so bad…" she began before noticing a flattened Masaya behind her.

"Are you alright Aoyama - kun?!" Ichigo asked. The new girl looked at Ichigo, then at her softly glowing tablet.

"So you're Ichigo! Lane's right, you deserve better, even if you're a dork. Oh, and Kish, you are a SAINT. Lane is going to solve this, don't worry!"

Ichigo gave the girl a quizzical look as Kish preformed a victory dance in the background, and the girl noticed do0m. "Hi Lane! Where's your mouth?"

Hanging her head, do0m held up a small sign. Scanning it for moment, the girl nodded, typing frantically on her tablet. do0m's mouth reappeared.

"1. Thank you. 2. Why is my laptop's patented 'GOD-MODE' not working?! I spent hours writing the program! 3. DO NOT CALL ME LANE! I AM DO0M!" She told the new girl.

"1. You're welcome. 2. No idea. 3. Your name is Lane, not do0m." The girl replied.

Do0m, or Lane, sighed. "Then I call you Alexia."

The girl, or Alexia, shrugged. "Sure. But seriously, is this some new weird pase you're going through, like that time you bleached your hair?"

"HEY!" protested do0m, "the hair dye looked fine in the end and you know it! And it's not a phase if I'm still in it! SO THERE!"

"Do I need to take away your mouth again" asked Alexia, confused.

"NO!" Yelled do0m, nearly tripping over her feet trying (and failing) to get out of mouth-erasing range.

"Then calm down…" Alexia sighed.

"Now, as your humble servant-" do0m rolled her eyes, "What is your wish?"

"Oh, about that… Which one is the Baka tree-hugger you told me about?" Alexia asked.

Everyone but Ichigo pointed to a barely conscious Masaya. Ichigo ran over to him, spreading her arms. "No! You won't touch a hair on his- mmmph!" Kish quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh... Ichigo, it's for the best, and PLEASE TAKE HIM NOW." He added to Alexia. She snapped her fingers and Masaya was encased by a body bag.

"Okay, any specialty torture?" Alexia said to Lane.

Kish looked up. "How about organic?" He said eagerly.

"Organic?" Asked Alexia.

"He's a tree-hugger, it would only be polite to destroy him in an environmentally friendly manner…" Kish said grinning.

Alexia began smiling. "I like this one, he's almost as devious as I am." Alexia said. "Checklist?"

"Poison Ivy?" Lane suggested.

"Check."

"Screwworms?"

"Check."

"Bushes of thorns?"

"Check."

"Fire ants?"

"I'll use those now." Alexia used her tablet to conjure up a bottle of small, red ants, which she poured into the body bag. There was a muffled scream to which Alexia rolled her eyes and pressed 'mute' on her tablet, silencing Masaya. "Anything else?"

"Leeches!" said Kish with finality.

Alexia grinned, this torture business is fun, "Okay, be back soon!" she tried to pick up the body bag, but found it too heavy. She groaned.

"I'll help." Kish said eagerly, "Now you be good okay Ichigo?" the girl in question seemed to be in some sort of comatose state of shock, which he took for an affirmative.

Flashing him a smile, Alexia let him carry the body bag into a portal she created.

Two hours later...

After waiting around (with Ichigo either sniffing or trying to figure out her newfound feelings about Kisshu) another portal appeared. Kish stepped out first, grinning widely. Alexia came next, holding her tablet.

Ichigo shot up. "Where's Aoyama-kun?" She demanded. Kish smiled even more, where as Alexia, slightly embarrassed, hugged her tablet.

"Err... Here's what's left." With her tablet, Alexia produced a small bag. She looked at it, a bit disgusted. "¼ square inch of the liver, 3 square inches of kidney, and ½ foot of intestine. And uh, here's compensation." Alexia took out a small handful of change.

Ichigo burst into tears, thinking of her now-dead boyfriend. Kish hugged her, but she batted him away. Alexia and do0m exploded.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE BLOODY TIME LORDS OF GALLIFREY, LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Alexia screamed.

"YOU BOYFRIEND WAS AN IDIOT! EVERYONE THINKS THAT! TAKE THE MUCH HOTTER, COOLER, _SMARTER_ ALIEN!" do0m put in. Ichigo, scared found herself in Kish's arms.

Alexia's watch beeped, and when she looked at it shrugged. "Gotta go. My time and wish is up, plus I've got martial arts! Bye!" She began to disintegrate. "Lane, next time, DON'T snatch me from me from on top of my bed. School's better!"

Alexia disappeared, and the room was eerily silent. Pudding spoke up. "So, Miss Lane-"

do0m looked at her, angry. "NEVER. EVER. CALL. ME. LANE." She growled. Everyone quickly nodded, terrified.

**Now wasn't that fun, let's see next time I get off my arse and write again how everything changes without Masayuck around. Also… **

**1. New pairing, Minto and Ryou, this'll get Ryou out of Kish's way…**

**2. Pudding was only asking for a lollipop, no hidden plot there.**


End file.
